This invention resides in the art of arranging and preserving flowers and foliage. Particularly, there is presented a method whereby freshly cut vegetation may be arranged and, subsequently, dried and preserved by a freezing process. The invention achieves a substantial reduction in the time required in creating a dried arrangement which maintains a life-like appearance as to both color and texture for a substantial period of time.
For centuries, people have found it desirous to have flower arrangements about them for brightening their homes, offices, and the like. Arrangements made from freshly cut flowers and foliage, however, have a tendency to fade and wilt in a short period of time, necessitating frequent replacement. Dried arrangements have become popular since they have a useful life significantly beyond that of freshly cut arrangements. However, dried arrangements are generally limited to specific types of flowers and foliage, limiting the nature of the arrangements possible, and they are generally of subdued hues, as compared to fresh arrangements. To add color to long-lasting floral arrangements, silk and other artificial flowers have been introduced which bear an improved resemblance to live flowers over prior art facsimiles. However, even the present day silk flowers are easily discerned and, equally important, are quite expensive.
A number of approaches have been taken in the prior art to dry and preserve vegetation to achieve long-lasting flower arrangements from fresh-cut foliage. Indeed, the prior art has taught dehydration of individual flowers or other pieces of vegetation with the dried pieces being subsequently arranged as desired. However, it has been found that all of the techniques known in the art for dehydrating or drying the fresh flowers results in a dried flower or foliage piece which is brittle and fragile, making the arrangement process difficult and time-consuming. Special precautions must be taken in handling so that the dried pieces do not break during the arranging process and in subsequent movements.
Known methods of drying flowers have included the utilization of pressing, subjection to hot dehumidified air, and immersion into drying agents such as silica sand, acids, alkalines, salts, alcohol, and the like. Indeed, a number of patents have issued on apparatus and techniques for drying freshly cut flowers for use in a dried arrangement. Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents, none of which teach the approach or technique of applicant's invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,647; 3,593,429; 3,835,550; 2,906,636; 3,571,942; 3,979,837; and 3,604,123.
None of the known prior art techniques for achieving a dried arrangement allow one to construct the arrangement from freshly cut flowers and foliage and then subsequently dry the arrangement by a freeze-drying process. Indeed, the state of the art appears to be the time-consuming and expensive process of drying individual pieces by immersion and, subsequently, constructing a dried arrangement from the previously dried pieces.